


Are You My Girl?

by angelobi-wan (cherrybarnes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan is Kinda Dumb, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, but also really sweet somehow, jealousy sex, master kink, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybarnes/pseuds/angelobi-wan
Summary: You’re not a fan of Obi-Wan’s jealousy but you sure are a fan of what comes after it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 216





	Are You My Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> #5 with Obi-Wan pls... teasing and nsfw stuff would be much appreciated 👉👈
> 
> #5: “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

You say goodbye to your friend, blowing a kiss as you leave the dining area. Damn, you were bored. You’d been itching for something to do non-stop since being scolded by the High Council a week ago. Your master had constantly spoken out about his disappointment in you, rambling on about the order this and the rules that - which was a very interesting take from someone who had his clothes were strewn on your floor two nights ago.

“You are _far_ too reckless. You put not only me - but more importantly yourself - in danger. I don’t know when they’ll let you train with the other padawans again, let alone trust you on a _mission_ again. Stars, how ridiculous of you. You need to follow orders better-”

You had wondered if Obi-Wan ever got tired of hearing his own voice as he followed you to your room, throwing out chastises as you trudged along. Kriff, you make one wrong move and you never hear the end of it. You just wanted to get to your room so the dad talk could stop. “Alright, Kenobi. Enough.” You pushed open the door to your room, ready to shut him out. But he stopped you.

“That’s Master to you, Padawan,” He grabbed your hand on your door sensor, ready to trigger it. “You’re in no place to be slick at the mouth.” He had been leaning into you - pushing you into your door - but stopped and looked around. He dropped your hand. “Show some respect for your elders, especially the one that just saved your backside.” He stepped back from you.

“Of course, _Master_. How gracious and selfless of you. I’m sure you have no benefits of keeping me here at the temple.” You spoke bitterly before opening, and closing your door in Obi-Wan’s face.

You had sat on your bed, frustrated with the entire situation, when you heard Obi-Wan knock softly at your door.

_Knock Knock_

“Padawan?” He asked softly. You didn’t respond.

_KnockKnockKnock_

“Padawan?”

“That’s not my name.” You spoke at the closed door.

You heard shuffling, and a sigh before,

“(Y/N)?... Please open up.”

You closed your eyes for a moment, considering whether or not you were ready to see him again without slapping him in his Jedi Code face. You opened the door to your room with a swipe of your hand, not wanting to give him more of your energy than he deserved. He walked in, and closed it, before walking to stand in front of you. You didn’t look at him. You were afraid you’d cry if you saw the disappointed look in his eyes again. You stared ahead at his stupid beige robes and brown belt, cursing them in your mind for making him look so good. “Hey,” He spoke softly. “Look at me,” You didn’t.

“Love?” He put his fingers beneath your chin, tilting your face upwards to look at him in the eye. It was too much, too real. You felt too vulnerable. You felt childish. Dumb. You closed your eyes, avoiding his gaze.

“I’m sorry, Master,” you whispered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to disappoint you. I should’ve stuck to my training, I should’ve-”

“Hey.”

He dropped down to his knees, looking up at you. He grabbed your hands softly and kissed the back of them. “I am very sorry, young one. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you.” You finally made eye contact with him as he looked up at you. He leaned in and kissed you softly once, then more firm. “I care about you greatly. I always have. I feel… connected to you. And if I’m ever a stick in the mud, well…” You kissed him, sweetly at first, then filled with more passion. He raised swiftly to full height, slowly pushing you back on your bed, him following suit. You heard the lock on your door turn over and giggle against Obi’s lips. “You’re my girl.”

That was a week ago. A week filled with not being able to train with Obi-Wan was awful. Sometimes when you would lay in bed together after he’d sneak into your headquarters post day fall, he would grab your padawan braid softly and sigh. It was infuriating.

Today, though, you had a nice lunch break with Florian. It gave you something to do, a way to take your mind off of this awful groundation you found yourself. You didn’t have too many friends, and Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly able to just have a lunch date with you whenever the two of you pleased, so you made do. As you left the cafeteria, you bumped into the man himself.

“Hi, Master Kenobi. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“Distracted, were you? Who was that?”

You looked around, making sure no one was paying the two of you any mind. “Florian is my friend, Kenobi.”

He quirked an eyebrow, and you noticed the smallest clench in his jaw. “Do you often blow kisses to your friends?”

  
In a lowered voice you ask him, _“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”_ You giggle before answering his question: “Only the cute ones, Obi-Wan,” You begin to walk past him.

“It’s Master Kenobi to you. That’s two.” His last sentence came out in a low growl like nature, deep in his throat.

“Two what?” You can see this conversation going in two directions, neither of which you wanted to happen in public. You continue to walk towards your headquarters, hoping he’d follow. He did. Of course, he did.

You felt his footsteps behind you as you walked forward, a few feet behind you to not raise any suspicions. “You’re about to find out.” You hear him through the force - clear as day in your head. To any passersby, it would appear as though you two are simply headed in the same direction - and they would be right. Only a more apt description would be the same destination: your bedroom.

You walk into your headquarters and grin as the door shuts behind you before Obi-Wan has a chance to enter behind you. You stand there, feeling a slight anxiousness build up. You hear him catching up with someone outside, some lousy padawan who didn’t care much for the “No Attachment” rule. She was clearly attempting to chat him up. You don’t know what irritates you the most - her chatting him up or him _allowing_ it. You heard her giggle - _giggle_! Oh, stars help you. “Bye, Master Obi-Wan!” She finally said in her syrupy sweet voice.

“Goodbye, my darling,”

Darling.

You raise your fist to your mouth and bite down to stop yourself from getting riled up. You hear her footsteps depart.

And then you hear his. He’s leaving. Why is he leaving?

You stand there still, waiting for him to come back. You wait. And wait. You count to fifteen in your mind, and then again backward.

And he still doesn’t come back.

Was this the punishment? Leaving you high and dry? Worse yet - perhaps you misread the situation. Maybe he was really upset at you and wanted to be away from you at the moment.

You sigh, shoulders dropped, and begin walking. You’re nearly by your bed when you hear the whoosh of your door opening. You feel hands on your hips, manhandling you - you’re pushed on your bed, face first.

It’s Obi-Wan. Of course, it’s Obi-Wan. “What’s my name, Padawan?”

You shiver, scrambling about. You want to face him - you want to see him. It’s been so long since you’ve been able to train with him. You miss his blue eyes and his warm smile and the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs at your jokes. You long for his sweet kisses. You attempt to turn around to do just that when he grabs you, manhandling you again, and pins you to the bed. “I asked you a question.”

“Your name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” His grip tightens ever so slightly around your wrists.

He questions you again, this time while leaning into your ear. “And what do you call me?”

He’s still going on about this. Great. He grounds his hips into your backside, growling your name lowly.

“Master,” you whimpered out.

“What was that?”

You squeeze your eyes shut and spoke more clearly when you say, “Master,”

“Again.” He swats at your ass this time.

“Master!”

You’re suddenly being flipped over, arms being held above your head. “What’s your friend’s name?”

“Florian.”

“And what’s my name?” He asks as his fingers wrap slowly around your throat - not squeezing, but holding.

“Master.”

He tugs at your robe, kissing softly around your lips but not on them. He kisses up your neck, nipping gently to avoid a mark. “Do you want me to take these off?” He mutters, tugging at your robes once more.

“Yes, master.” He whispers praise to you, removing the fabric off of you slowly. So slowly - too slowly.

He drags his fingertips up your thighs and then back down, slowly. He starts off small, only tracing an inch long line, before he moves up to two inches, then slowly three… yet he never reaches where you need him most. “Tell me about this friend of yours,”

“Ob-”

“Pardon?” He removes his fingers.

“ _Master_.”

His fingers continue - back down to one inch. “Tell me.”

“I told you, Master. Florian is my friend,” Two inches.

“You’re lying. I felt it… it was this overwhelming…” Three inches. “...feeling…” One inch below your cunt. “of love.” He cups you with his entire hand. You whimper and grind upwards into his palm - and he pulls away. “Tell me the truth. Now.”

You let out a cry of frustration, dropping your hips back onto the bed. “Obi-Wan!”

His hands were on you again, flipping you. “That’s three.” You were face down again, in his lap this time. Your overheated skin felt uncomfortable against the wool of his robes that he was still wearing. You attempt to grind down on his thigh located brilliantly against your wet cunt, and he smacks you, right below your ass. You let out a hiss, dropping your head against the bed. “What’s my name?” He spanked you again - on your ass this time. “What is it?” Again - harsher. “Answer me!” Twice - the second harder than the last. You can’t stop babbling, crying out moans.

“Master!” You cried out. “Master, please! Please, please, please!” You squirm, another smack landing on your ass. It hurts so good. You couldn’t tell if you wanted more or to get away from him - but the wetness on your inner thigh gave you the answer.

“Tell me the truth.”

He grabbed your hips, keeping you in your place on his lap.

“We used to date.” You whisper. You feel his grip loosen. You quickly say, “But it’s not like that. Not anymore. The love I feel is… a friendship kind of love.” You slide down to the floor, on your knees in front of him. You sit back and perch your ass on your feet, but it stings - so you lean forward. You rest your hands on your Master’s thighs and look up at him from under your eyelashes. You take in the sight of his conflicted eyes. “I love _you_ , Obi-Wan.” You grab his hands and lay kisses on his knuckles. “I love you.” You flip his hands over and kiss his palms. “I love you.” You lay kisses along his fingers and his breath quickens. “I _love_ you, Master.”

Your head rests against his thigh as you take his finger in between your teeth gently, running your tongue along it, before applying suction. He lets this continue awhile, breath growing more and more rapid, before he removes his finger from inside your mouth, and pushes his thumb against your bottom lip. You nip at it more harshly than intended, and he hisses, placing his hand on your head. You bury your face in his thigh as he threads his fingers through your hair. You nuzzle softly, placing kisses you’re unsure if he can feel through his thick robes. You feel his hand grab a hold of your padawan braid softly, running his thumb over it. You kiss harder, running your hand up and down his thigh where your lips aren’t currently reaching.

You begin kissing upwards, moving towards his dick which you’ve both neglected this whole time. You finally reach it, placing an open mouth kiss on him, when he pulls your head up to look at him. His eyes are filled with a look you’ve never seen on him before - and that’s when you feel it. An overwhelming warmth surrounds your mind, making you feel fuzzy when he opens his mindgate for you. You let out a gasp at the feel of it all around you, surrounding you, seeping into your mind, your bones, your heart. “Obi-Wan…” You whisper. You can feel the tears force themselves to your waterline, thick, and unwelcome.

“You are a fine young woman.” He stands suddenly - him, still draped in his Jedi robes, towering over you in just your white undergarments. He wipes the tear threatening to spill over with his thumb. “And I am utmost devoted and entirely too in love with you.”

You stand, kissing him. It starts off sweet, love-filled, passionate… and very quickly turns heavy. He tugs off his robes, thank the stars, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into another kiss. He grips your thighs, lifting you to rest on his hips, before turning around and dropping the two of you on the bed.

His fingers trace your thigh yet again much to your dismay. “Obi-Wan.”

He tsks and shakes his head in faux disapproval. “And here I thought you had learned your lesson. I was wrong, I’m afraid.” He grabs your hand and guides into his boxers, to his cock, wrapping both of your hands around. You gasp at how hard it was. He was leaking. You internally scold yourself for not putting your mouth on him earlier - what a waste. “Who’s hard cock is in your hand, my dear?”

You squeeze softly, causing him to groan softly. “Yours, Master.” He begins moving his, and therefore your, hand up and down his cock slowly. He buries his head in your neck, groaning deep in his throat. He ruts against your thigh, where he’s currently pressed to, and you let out a whine at the pressure it puts on your clit. “Master? Please…” His movement falters.

“Please what, Padawan?”

“Touch me.” You whisper, resisting the urge to grind down on his thigh directly pushing into your clit in fear of him deciding to punish you for it.

His hand returns to your thigh. “Here?” You shake your head. He slowly drags up your thigh, farther up, but not far enough to reach your clit. “Maybe here.” You shake your head again, more urgently this time.

“Higher…” You squeeze your eyes shut, once again resisting the urge to move your hips. “Please, Master.”

“Right here, then.” He touches you over your underwear - softly. Not enough to give any pleasure. You look down at him and exhale shakily.

“Please,” You whisper.

He smirks, and applies more pressure as he rubs you over your underwear. “Who does this belong to, darling?”

“You.”

“Hm?” He adds even more pressure, a wet spot beginning to form in your underwear where he’s tracing back and forth.

_“You, Master!”_

“Good girl.”

He pushes your underwear out of the way and finally, finally, sinks a finger into you. You moan, loudly - too loudly - and he clamps his other hand over your mouth. “Hush now, my love. We wouldn’t want anyone hearing my girl, would we?” He adds another finger, and begins curling them upwards.

Your eyes roll back, and you nod absentmindedly. His thumb brushes against your clit, tracing figure eights. It’s becoming harder for you to maintain your moans.

“Are you my girl?”

He begins pumping his fingers faster - harder - and you whimper.

The hand on your mouth trails down to your throat, once again putting soft pressure on it - which causes you to moan even louder. “Hush!” His grip tightens, causing the cry in your throat to get caught. “Oh, baby… you like that?” He lets go of the pressure on your neck, and then re-tightens. “You just gushed all over my fingers.” He begins to pump even faster and you wonder incoherently how his bicep isn't tired yet. The moans and cries are broken as they leave your throat, causing Obi-Wan to groan. The sight of you below him has him throbbing.

A thin layer of sweat covers your body, even with you wearing only a bra and underwear that are currently pushed aside. The strap of your bra is low on your arm. Your hair is a mess from you throwing your head pack amongst the pillows. A blush dusts over your cheeks, quite cutely might he add, and your eyes are watery from the pleasure and the pressure on your neck. Obi-Wan leans down and pulls down your bra cup with his teeth, before taking your nipple in his mouth and sucking, all without his fingers missing a beat. If anything, he sped up at the sight of your blissed state.

“Mas-... mmm” You struggled to speak under his hand clenching around your neck, making you even _more_ wet than you previously were. You tried to inhale, and choked on it, whining as you did. Obi-Wan looked down at you with hungry eyes, smirking.

“Are you gonna cum?” You whined, struggling to nod, struggling to _anything_. The sight of his Padawan so helpless at his fingers made him twitch in his now very uncomfortable boxers. His fingers that are now pumping against your G-spot perfectly. “Be a good girl for me, my Love. Cum on my fingers.”

He releases his hand on your neck, and you immediately begin gasping, both for air and in pleasure. He works his way down from your nipples, and begins sucking on your inner thighs. He slowly works upwards, taking your clit into his mouth. As soon as he sucked harshly, once, you gush on his hand. He ducks down and immediately starts lapping at the mess you make. You slap your hand over your mouth roughly to muffle your cries that start out of euphoria from your climax and quickly morph into cries of oversensitivity as Obi-Wan continues to lick at your overspent pussy.

You push him away, softly, but urgently as you come down from your high. He kisses his way up from your dripping cunt, and pushes his tongue in your mouth. “Taste good?” He asks, and you feel _filthy_ , and so fucking good. You let out a hum of agreement as you kiss him deeper. “Yeah?” He asks again, and you nod without breaking the kiss. “Then clean me up.” He lifts his glistening fingers to your mouth, and you blush. You stare at his fingers, and then into his mischievous eyes, then back at his fingers. He chuckles then licks at his fingertip just slightly, wanting to save it all for you, and then moans “You taste so sweet.”

He lays down on his side next to you and leans into your ear. “Don’t you want another taste?” You bite your lip harshly at the dark look he’s giving you. He takes his cum covered finger and drags your lip out from between your teeth, leaving some of you behind. “Lick your lips.” You do. And it’s dirty and filthy and so fucking worth if judging by the look in your master’s eyes.

Obi-Wan leans back and pushes his boxers down his legs, before taking his messy fingers and gliding it up and down his cock. He looks up at you. “Do you want another taste?” he asks lowly. “You have my permission.”

You push yourself up and feel his hand on the back of your neck, softly guiding you. You go to take him as far as you can down your throat which is not an easy mission. You’ve never been able to take him all the way down, the farthest you’ve been able was his first seven inches. The last two have never been touched by your lips, and you plan on changing that today - until he stops you. “What are you doing, Padawan?” You still, confused. “I said taste.”

You pull back from his dripping head and lean down, looking up at him. He nods slightly as if to say go ahead. You stick your tongue out and, with the tip, lick your remnants off of him. His eyes roll back at the sight and he bites into his fist. You’d be seeing that image in your brain for a while. You lick again with a flatter tongue this time, cleaning yourself off of him. His moans turn into groans, which turn into grunts as you begin to take him down your throat. Kriff, you’re filled. He’s so thick, the need to swallow was starting to build.

You relax your throat, slowing your breath, until the urge goes away. You’re three inches away from base. You moan around him, causing him to curse above you. The desire to pull off of him is getting more and more urgent and you’re about ready to give up on your goal for today until-

He reaches over you and begins rubbing your clit softly. It effectively distracts you and you calm your breathing again. You take another inch. His fingers falter. You suckle around him gently and the noise it makes is enough to make you wet again. He looks down at your spit dripping down his cock to his base and he moans loudly. Another inch. Stars. He’s never been this deep before. He can see where he’s bulging in your throat. Fuck. He takes his hand from your clit and brings it to your throat. Your eyes widen in fear, making him moan out. He doesn’t squeeze - he doesn’t have to. He can still feel himself. The realization causes him to twitch, making you gag around him.

His head drops back and the hand on your throat goes to your hair. “Baby, please…” he bites out. His grip tightens as you gag again trying to push the last inch in. Fuck, it’s hard. You can’t do it - you gag again, harsher this time. Obi-Wan has to stop himself from thrusting the last inch in you. You push down once more, and you gag again. And- you’re crying? You don’t know when that happened.

Obi-Wan looks down at your spit and tears dripping down to his stomach and he can’t stop himself. The hand in your hair pushes you down as his hips thrust to fuck your throat. “Fuck.” he growls, feeling you gag around him harsher this time. Oh, Stars, he can feel you crying around his cock. “Tap my hip if you need me to stop,” he struggles out in between thrusts, and oh _fuck_ your teeth lightly drag under his shaft and he sees stars for a minute. He thrusts in and out, and in and out, keeping his rhythm until he pulls out abruptly. You gasp for breath and look at him with confusion laced behind your eyes.

The answer he provides you with is getting behind you, and pushing you down so your ass is sticking out. He rips your underwear off before he spreads you and licks up and down a few times, making sure you’re still ready for him. He pumps himself a few times before you feel him at your entrance.

And then he pushes in.

You let out a cry as he enters you. You’re never able to get used to the stretch. You’re about halfway down his cock, when he forces himself all the way in. Your moans ring loud throughout the room as he begins his pace. He’s fucking you hard and fast, chasing the release he’s been wanting since he first stepped foot in your room. You can hear him grunting behind you, barely audible over the slapping of skin. He grips your hips tight - so tight you’re sure it’ll leave a bruise. You don’t care - your padawan robes will hide it anyway.

You push back against his hips and he lays his hand on the mid of your back and presses you down, forcing you into an arch before gripping your thigh in his hand and raising it and-

 _Oh_. He hits your spot perfectly. All nine inches fucking against your sweet spot. You cry out his name, causing him to smack your ass.

“It seems you can’t learn your lesson, little girl. Do you ever listen?” He swats your ass again, before lifting you by your throat to have your back flush against his chest as he thrusts. Oh, kriff. The curve of his cock is pushing against places you didn’t even know about. You cry out as he continues his assault on your G-spot. “What do you fucking call me?” His mouth is more loose and uncensored the closer he gets to cumming.

“Master.” He grabs your throat again, and this time he doesn’t waste time when he squeezes.

“Say it again.”

“Ma- aaah…. mmm,” you struggle against him. He rips your bra off of you where it’s barely covering your breasts. He rolls your nipple between his fingers.

“Hm? What was that, Padawan?”

“Mas- ah!... Master!!” He drills up into you, forcing you down to meet his thrusts by his hold on your throat. “Please let- mmmm… let me cum. Please, Master. Please!” You babbled on his cock, crying at the sheer intensity of it. He hasn’t even touched your clit yet and you feel ready to cum. He’s so fucking deep you can feel him hitting your cervix. “ _PleasePleasePl_ -“

His grip on your throat tightens, cutting you off. You choke on your gasp, before moaning loudly. “I bet it didn’t feel like this with that friend of yours, did it?” He gives you two or three rough thrusts before dropping you back on the bed.

He fucks into you and you feel like you’re about to pass out by how much everything is. He presses his two middle fingers into your mouth. “Suck.” You do, getting them sloppy and wet. He pushes them far down your throat, gagging you on it, before he removes them and pushes them down to your clit where he rubs back and forth in a fast motion. He continues thrusting roughly, along with the attack on your clit, when he begins to play with your nipples. “Cum.”

You cry out, whining out at the overwhelming sensations. You climax, clenching around his cock as he lets out grunts. He rides out his high, groans growing softer as he slows his thrusts. The two of you collapse from exhaustion.

You let your eyes shut, drifting off to sleep when you feel his fingertips tracing along your face so gently he was barely touching you. You smile at him softly.

He pulls out from you, and gets out of bed. He walks to your bathroom and grabs a washcloth and a glass of water. Obi-Wan presses the glass to your lips and orders you to, “Drink up, dear.” before he uses the warm washcloth to clean your thighs. You’re about to fall back asleep when he startles you awake with a: “Go to the bathroom.” You groan, turning away from him, hoping he would leave it alone. And you thought it worked, until you felt him scoop you in his arms and walk you to the bathroom. He comes back a second later, now in the secret pair of boxers he stashed here three days ago, with a fresh pair of panties.

You lift each leg as Obi-Wan instructs you, as he pulls the underwear up over your legs. He wraps his arms around your hips as you wash your hands, both of you looking at the image in the mirror. His finger traces over the bruise he sucked into your shoulder. “It’ll fade.” He hums and kisses your cheek before you leave the room so he can wash his hands.

When he comes back out, the sun has set, and you’re laying on the empty bed in your panties and his robe you picked up from the ground. It hangs well past your arms, making an adorably silly image when you make grabby hands towards him. He smiles, a true smile, and lays down beside you, pulling you into his arms so your body is laying on top of his.

“‘m gonna crush you,” you complained, trying to move off of him.

“You’re right where you’re supposed to be.” he whispers in your hair before wrapping his arms around you. “Plus you’re warm.”

You let out a giggle against his chest.

He can't sleep here - you both know that. But this, right now? With you covered in the marks _he_ gave you, being covered by _his_ robe?

This is enough.


End file.
